Perfect Storm
by blaackmagiic
Summary: "Fuck off, Let, you know I didn't do shit!" his voice was raised now and he showed no signs of wanting to get it under control once again. "Exactly!" Letty matched the volume of his voice with her own, "You didn't do shit, you just let it happen!" she scoffed and shook her head. "I actually think you like it." ... Random Dotty fight about skanks. Oneshot


**Another oneshot for you guys! This was just a random idea I had and the song vaguely reminded me of it because let's face it, if Dom and Letty are arguing, Letty would throw shit. I hope you enjoy this though, just some teenage Dotty to feed my obsession for the next few days and I hope it feeds yours too. You know, if anyone is as scarily obsessed with this couple as me, that is.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys and any feedback is good feedback in my eyes, even if it's tips on my writing. Constructive criticism is as welcome as praise! Love you guys! x**

* * *

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms;  
I can make all the tables turn.  
Rose garden filled with thorns;  
Keep your second guessing like, "Oh my god!"  
"Who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy, but you'll come back each time you leave;  
Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream._

* * *

Even if they hadn't all pretty much taken up residency at 1327, they would have been able to find their way back there without a doubt. The thumping music sent a trail like breadcrumbs down almost every street that stood between the house and where the team had previously been at the races that night.

And if it wasn't a house party, it was Leticia Ortiz. It was always Letty and the music. This routine had become all too familiar for the family, but the ones who had grown tired of it were Mia Toretto, Vince, Leon and Jesse. Letty and Dom were familiar but oblivious at the same time. It was like watching Letty's blood boil from a distance as her brown-eyed gaze glared into whatever racer-chaser was throwing themselves at her man and whatever way she chose to handle it, and whatever way he'd decide to handle her, kept their relationship thrilling. And if the music was on in Letty's will, there were limited reasons why; it was a party, she was drunk, or she was pissed.

"If we get another complaint again – " Mia Toretto complained as she climbed out of the passenger's seat of Vince's car. She had no choice but to ride with him after her usual ride had left in a storm without a single word to anyone or a glance over her shoulder, even as both Dom and Vince had attempted to call out and follow after her.

"We'll send Jesse over to Miss Pattison's and let him win her over with his charm again, Mi" Leon smirked as the scrawny kid grinned proudly at the fondness he'd received from the old lady across the street. He'd talked them out of a lot of phone calls to the cops over house party noise many times.

Mia wasn't amused, her face a picture of complete beauty and an elegant way of a pissed off mother-hen trying to control her boyish, teenage sons every waking minute of the day. Dom took note of the reoccurring expression from his younger sister but didn't pause to comment before he was headed towards the front door, taking the steps leading up to it two at a time.

Everyone fell into step beside him but lazily slinking after him slowly. "Get ready for the fireworks," Leon muttered and Vince groaned in annoyance.

Mia glanced over her shoulder when she reached the front door at the boys who were a few paces behind her, ready to say something but didn't when everything fell silent, including the music coming from the house. Everyone's eyes shot up to the window above the front door that lead to the bedroom Dom and Letty shared. Mia nibbled on her bottom lip. Leon shook his head slowly. Vince ran a hand over his face, "Oh shit," he muttered and Jesse nervously pulled out a cigarette.

"Wrong move, brother," Leon sighed as they all made their way inside.

* * *

"I did nothing, Let!" Dom's voice wasn't angry, but he was evidently struggling to keep the frustration at bay.

Letty wasn't having any of it. She hadn't so much as graced him with a glance to acknowledge his presence in the room when he had entered it. The Latina was all adrenalin and fire as she completely ignored anything Dom did from opening the door, turning the music off, pacing the room, glaring her on; she simply moved around the room, trying to find something to slip into that was comfortable enough to sleep in.

"Fuck off, man," Letty muttered as she kicked her boots off, purposely making them hit the corner of the dresser in a stroppy, teenage-like manner.

Dom eyed her carefully at the action "What's your problem?" he questioned.

For the first time, Letty looked at him with her signature intense glare that he was so used to at this point. She shrugged, "I don't have one."

Bullshit. He wasn't stupid and he knew this girl more than anybody else in the entire world, the look in her eyes and every single action made by her up to this point of the night had betrayed her casual lie. "You don't have one? So you're saying you _don't_ have a reason for head-fucking me and everyone else for that matter?" He scoffed, borderline overly-dramatically. "You're actually psychotic."

And with that single word, Letty was acting on it instantly. Before Dom could blink, the sound of glass hitting the bedroom door behind him forced his eyes open wider and his shoulders to tense. He glanced behind him slowly to inspect the damage the fiery Latina had cause when she launched the empty bottle of Corona towards him and missing to make contact with the door instead. He fixed her with a glare and she matched it completely; no regret towards her actions evident in her being.

* * *

The thudding sound wasn't a surprise to them, but they all seemed to jump slightly as though they were watching a horror movie, when the sound rang from upstairs. Leon stood against the doorframe that lead to the kitchen, a slice of toast, half-eaten, in his hand and his eyes darted around the room to make sure he wasn't the only with the sudden shock. Vince's furrowed eyebrows confirmed he had jumped; Jesse's hesitation when blowing out the toxic smoke from his cigarette out of his lungs confirmed he had also. But Mia looked casual, despite the tensed muscles; there's the tell, she had jumped too. "Letty's throwing shit," he mumbled before taking another bite of his toast. Mia groaned like a female with stomach-cramps and slouched in her seat on the couch next to Vince.

* * *

"If I wanted to hit you, I would have." Letty's voice was calm and causal for the first time that night, but it was fairly dark also. "Just didn't want to do any damage to that face, wouldn't want to hurt your game," she spoke bitterly.

Dom practically growled at her careless response to her actions; now he was snapping along with her. "Fuck off, Let, you know I didn't do shit!" his voice was raised now and he showed no signs of wanting to get it under control once again.

"Exactly!" Letty matched the volume of his voice with her own, "You didn't do shit, you just let it happen!" she scoffed and shook her head. "I actually think you _like_ it," she muttered, turning her back to him once again.

"Like it?" he questioned in disbelief, his voice still loud enough to be heard from the room next door. "You think I like someone touching me who isn't you?"

Letty made a false gagging noise in the back of her throat at his words, egging him and his fury on even more. Letty spun on her heel to face him, "Yeah, I do, because you let it happen every fucking night!"

Her cheeks were flushed a red colour, like a cartoon character when they're angry. Her lips formed the perfect tight line and her eyes shot through him like daggers. Her small-built body was tense, her hands on her hips would move frequently between where they sat and when she'd fold her arms against her chest; both positions displaying her angry feelings. When he didn't respond, Letty groaned, turning her back to him and dragged her jeans off in aid of getting ready to fall into bed. The golden, smooth skin displayed to his eyes blew away the anger he'd matched from her instantly, and there she was; wearing only a black tank-top and her black panties, angry as ever and all towards him. It made her look utterly irresistible to Dom. Just like every time she was mad at him.

A laugh escaped him and the look Letty gave him was enough to put him six feet under in that moment and he knew for a fact he'd just bulldozed onto dangerous territory. And before he had the chance to retract or at least make up for it, she was proving his point of dangerous territory.

The grey, skinny jeans she had just pulled off were launched across the room in a desperate act of showing him just how pissed she was, the material missed him once again and sent yet another random empty bottle of Corona off the dresser to a thud on the floor.

"What the fuck? Asshole, why are you laughing?" Letty full on yelled, knowing her voice would be heard from downstairs.

Dom tried desperately to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face but he just couldn't. "You can't just get angry at me, strip off and throw shit at me and not look fucking sexy doing it." His voice was low, not quiet, not yelling, somewhere seductively in-between.

The brunette shook her head slowly, "Don't you fucking dare, Dominic." His shit-eating grin was back at her use of his full name, something she only did in a teasing manner or when she was furiously pissed off with him, which was pretty often, but it seemed to be something she'd rarely use in front of other people and there was something about that that appealed to him. He couldn't help it, she'd call him Dominic to irritate him and he'd always retaliate with the use of her full name and there was something about it that he loved, and he knew she loved too.

" _Leticia_ , you're in your underwear and a tank," he stated simply, his head tilting to the side slightly. His eyes raked over her appreciatively.

Letty hesitated, watching him very carefully as silence consumed them momentarily. She eventually made a dismissive noise in the back of her throat, "Fuck off, man." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Her arms were folded across her chest once again and Dom felt warmth over his skin when her hardened expression softened slightly at his words, even if it was briefly before she was muttering another _fuck you_. His smirk was constant as he returned her gaze with a look of his own, one he knew got to her and sent a shiver down her spine. Which is exactly what it did when his eyes bored into her that way. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose before taking long steps towards her. She shot him a wary look as he spoke up, "Letty, you know how I feel about you." He stated as his reasoning behind their argument. "And you know," he continued, his voice dropping to a whisper when he was now standing right in front of her, "how I feel about you, when you're angry with me."

* * *

"I don't like it," Jesse muttered. "It's too quiet."

The two arguing lovers had been too quiet for too long. It had been at least a few minutes. They all knew full well that they weren't completely silent; their voices had just dropped from their angered yells, quiet enough for them not to be heard from downstairs where the rest of the team still sat.

"That's because," Mia spoke, her words trailing off momentarily. It didn't take long before it was cut off by the sound of another thud. She watched the boys in the room jump, well, everyone except Vince, still beside her. "That's the sound of the door closing by Dom pushing Letty against it."

All eyes fell from where they looked up to the ceiling, over to the younger Toretto. Her knowledge of the situation only slightly better than the guys for the simple fact she had to live with it and most likely saw a whole lost more of it than they did.

Within seconds, there was another noise. Not so much of a thud but a muffled noise loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And that," Vince muttered as all eyes shot to him "is them finding the bed."

Leon and Jesse twisted their faces into a fairly disgusted expression where Mia and Vince just looked tired of the situation and slightly irritated to the fact that they weren't getting much sleep anytime soon.

Mia sighed and shook her head softly. "Every time."


End file.
